Son Boys, Uninterrupted!
by xxcuriousdbz
Summary: Sequel to "Goten, Interruped!" The Son Boys have finally discovered their love for each other, but it is the morning after and Gohan and Goten decide to exact a bit of payback on Goku! Yaoi, Light Bondage, Super Saiyan! GokuxGohanxGoten  GohanxGoten


_**I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ITS CHARACTERS. THEY ARE OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA AND FUNIMATION!**_

Goku struggled to move as he awoke from his deep sleep, his two sons, Gohan and Goten, had made the perfect mattresses for the night, their young, muscle bound bodies had made him feel warm and loved for the whole night.

But this morning, something was different. There was no longer that warmth beneath him, all he could feel was the hard wood floors of Gohan and Goten's bedroom. Where had they gotten to? He tried to move his hands, but they seemed to me stuck to the floor. He tried to move his feet and legs but that too was impossible.

He opened his dark eyes slowly, squinting in the morning sun that shone brightly through the open window. He felt a breeze against his naked body, his large cock jumped to attention as he remembered the events from the previous night. He had fucked Goten hard in the ass while he watched Gohan fucking his brother's throat. It had been so hot that he nearly came on the spot just thinking about it.

Goku looked down to his hands, they were, as he had felt before, stuck to the floor, tied down by chains that he could not break. The yellow markings on them showed him one thing, that they were stopping him from using his key. He could not help but feel a jolt of fear as to what was about to happen.

"Good morning Father." The seductive voice of Gohan behind him snapped him out of his trancelike state. "I see that you are awake and so is that fantastic cock of yours."

"Thanks for last night Daddy," Goten's voice now piped up, he sounded terribly excited.

"You're welcome you guys." Goku said in his normal, jovial fashion. "Just a quick question, what's with these chains?"

"It's your turn." Gohan had walked around to the front of Goku so he could now see his son completely naked, his cock hard and bouncing as he walked. "You've had both of us," He lowered his voice to a whisper, leaning in close to his father's ear. "Now it's your turn." He nibbled his Dad's ear, Goku let out a moan.

"We just want to show you how much we love you, Dad." Goten said, Goku turned his head to see a goofy smile on his face, his naked body shining in the sunlight.

Goku smiled and whispered back into Gohan's ear. "Give me all you've got boys," He said, "Make your Daddy proud."

Gohan and Goten did not waste any time. It quickly became apparent to Goku, that they had been planning this all morning, possibly all night by the way they went about it. They knew exactly what they wanted to do and they weren't hesitated to do it.

Gohan planted a kiss on Goku's lips, a long kiss that allowed his tongue to explore his father's mouth. Beneath the tall, trussed up saiyan, Goten had wrapped his fifteen year old lips around the monster cock, deep throating it until the pubes tickled his nose. He had, once again, managed to defy his gag reflex.

Goku moaned into Gohan's mouth, the kiss combined with the feeling of a warm, wet opening around his cock was too much. His breath became short and his cock began to thicken in Goten's mouth. He was about to reach the point of no return when both of them stopped suddenly.

"Oh don't stop!" He begged, leaning forward to get another taste of Gohan's lips. But Gohan did not return to his father's aching mouth, nor did Goten return to the cock now dripping pre-cum onto the floor.

The two brothers stood before their desperately horny father. Their hands explored each other's bodies as they shared a long kiss, withdrawing away from it long enough so that Goku could see their tongues dancing in the space between their mouths.

Goku desperately lurched forward to get in on the action as Gohan bent down and took Goten's cock in his mouth, pulling back the foreskin and licking the purple head, teasing the piss slit with the end of his tongue.

Goku was frantically trying to escape the binds that tied him to the floor, his cock ever hard and his heart pounding in his ears. He let out an animalistic growl.

The two boys then went onto the floor into a sixty-nine position, taking each other's cocks in their mouths. Goku could hear the sound of the wet cocks sliding in and out the mouths that teased and caressed them so lovingly. He wanted to do it so badly. He was aching. He felt like his cock was about to explode. He just wanted touch himself, relieve himself of the immense pressure that was building up in his testicles.

Then they stopped again, Goku let out a howl that filled the room, he begged for them to continue again, but they didn't say anything. They just watched as he strained against the ropes, just dying to get his hands on them. It turned them on even more.

Gohan and Goten then disappeared from sight, behind Goku. He couldn't even turn his head far enough to see them, no matter how hard he tried to.

It was then that he felt a wet tongue plunge into his arsehole, a pair of lips kissing against his ring as the tongue danced around. He let out a loud moan as a pair of hands began to caress his balls tenderly. He shut his eyes, feeling a wave of pleasure wash over him.

The wave quickly turned into a great tsunami as the warmth of a cock head radiated against his asshole. He tried to pull himself against it, but he couldn't quite make it go in. He could feel it pushing against his anus but he couldn't force it to go in.

Then, in one swift, fluid movement, he felt the cock go into his asshole. All the way in without stopping, until he could feel a pair of balls against his ass cheeks.

"Who's in me?" He managed to strain; he had never taken anything bigger than two fingers in his ass before. This was all too much too soon.

"It's me, Daddy." Gohan's voice replied, "But if you think that's good, you just wait and see what we have in store for you."

It was at that very moment that Gohan pulled out a little way and Goku began to feel another penis, warm, pressing against the underside of his asshole and the underside of Gohan's cock.

He opened his eyes to see that Goten had shuffled between Goku's legs once more and had propped himself up beneath him. Gohan began to lower Goku's ass to give Goten easier access.

"Now?" Goten asked his big brother.

"Now." Gohan confirmed as, simultaneously, Gohan and Goten plunged their thick cocks into his asshole. Goku let out a cry that seemed to shake the room as the two of them went right in to the hilt. Goku could feel the pubes brushing against his ass cheeks and he could also feel himself being split in two by his own sons.

Gohan and Goten were only just hanging on to their growing loads of cum, their show for Goku had already brought them to a point where they could nearly orgasm but this, feeling their cocks sliding against one another into their father's tight ass was almost too much for them to handle.

"Gohan," Goten moaned loudly, "I'm close. Shall we do it now?"

Do what now? Goku thought in alarm. He would have yelled out, but the feeling of these cocks made it hard to breath let alone talk. He was being ripped apart.

"Yeah," Gohan replied, "Now, go now."

Goku felt their power levels raise considerably as they continued to pound him. They each let out a deafening cry, and a yellow glow filled the room. Goku was being fucked by his Super Saiyan sons. He was so turned on.

No sooner had they transformed had he felt their cocks thickening, making the pain all the worse for him. He could hear their breath getting shorter and he knew what was cumming.

They each let out a roar and Goku felt his insides being flooded with a mixture of Gohan and Goten's warm seed, no sooner had they began to ejaculate, had Goku started. The pleasure too much for him to hold in any longer, he blasted wave after wave of cum on Goten's chest. It covered his pale stomach as he continued to cum in his father's ass.

When they had finished, out of breath, the two brother's became silent and their powers faded back to normal level. Their hair turned black again and they withdrew from their father's cum filled anus. Some of the cum leaked out as they withdrew and seeped onto the carpet, but it didn't matter. They were spent.

They untied Goku and the three of them lay on the floor, Gohan and Goten embraced by their father, all three of them covered in each other's cum.

They fell asleep and Goku murmured; "You made me proud." As he drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

_**And here ends the "Interrupted" series of Son-Cest. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did! ;)**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxX  
**_


End file.
